Forgetful Flowers
by sinfie
Summary: Something's wrong. Frisk keeps passing out, and waking up in different locations, with zero memory of what happened. Monsters turn up missing. The King falls sick, and in comatose. Sans, her comedic boyfriend, seems...afraid. Of her. What went wrong? How can she fix it? The answer lies in a small, yellow flower.
1. Buttercups

How had it come to this?

That was the only thought in my mind as I collapse onto my knees, retching up a sickly yellow substance. My vision was blurred and my head throbbed. Gravity seemed to increase that moment as I fell from my knees onto my chest, my long robes collapsing on top of me, under the crushing weight of my spear. My horns made it awkward to lay comfortably on the ground, but, then again, I had never tried laying on the ground-nor my own yellow vomit, on that note-for long enough to figure out how to be comfortable. And moving wasn't much of an option now either.

As I lay there in that garden, I let my eyes wander to a throne covered with a white sheet. I swear, I can almost see some white fur still on top of the sheet. Hers, it must be. I miss her. I need her. I wish she was here now. But would she even help me? Help a murderous, cowardly, pathetic whelp of a king? But it's strange, I can hardly remember her anymore. I hardly remember her name.

The thought dawns on me as gravity seems to even impact the lids on my eyes, slowly closing. If this is my place to die, it's a good place, at least. The peaceful, serenity of my favorite place to be; my own garden. However I can't help but feel sick thinking, even looking at these buttercup flowers that will presumably be my deathbed. I can't help but...blame them. That's silly.

A flower couldn't kill me, now can it?


	2. A Whisper in the Dark

It had been a long day, and Frisk was eager to arrive back at Snowdin, where she lived with her best friend, Sans, and his almost as loveable brother, Papyrus. She felt absolutely exhausted after running after an Amalgamate that had gotten loose again from its home back in another part of Snowdin. Her feet ached, her head was foggy, and she just wanted nothing more than to curl up in her friend's loving (yet bony) embraces.

Frisk stood on the doorstep and knocked twice, and Papyrus flung the door open with glee, seeing her and scooping her into his arms and shaking her, as Frisk laughed softly. Papyrus had done that ever since she was a kid-she had been 10 when she'd fallen down, now she was 23-and somehow it still didn't strain him. It hurt her head even more to begin thinking about how young she really had been when she fell down here, and it hadn't exactly been for the best reason.

Travelers who climb Mt. Ebott were said to disappear. She remembered, once, Asriel had asked her why. "I know what the humans say about this place," Asriel's big green eyes had stared at her, "they say that those who climb Mt. Ebott disappear without a trace, and are never seen again. Why did you come here, Frisk? Was it curiosity? Was it for a thrill? Or maybe you...did you…?" Want to disappear?

As if there was some invisible wall in her brain, she didn't let herself think about what she remembered from her life before the fall. She hugged Papyrus that little bit tighter, smiling and laughing. "Where's Sans?" She asked.

"He's in his-"

"He's right here," Sans grinned up at the two of them. Frisk opened her eyes that she had been squeezing shut from Papyrus' embrace and looked at Sans. Her heart began to beat a little faster. She smiled as Papyrus set her down. Sans opened his arms for a hug. "Well, don't leave me out."

Frisk trotted over, squeezing the skeleton that was just barely shorter than her in an equally loving embrace. While Papyrus had become a brother to her, Sans had become...something more. A best friend, but closer. Caring, like Papyrus, but… loving. And that wasn't to say she didn't like Papyrus, but… Sans had captured her in a way Papyrus never had. Sans had truly captured her heart.

"It's good to see you, kiddo," Sans ruffled her hair with his bony hand. Frisk squinted another eye shut and beamed down at him. She thought it was adorable when Sans had to stand on his toes to reach the top of her head. He wasn't much shorter than her, at all, he was mayve eye level with her neck. Or...her lips, if Frisk thought about it that way.

But she tried not to, because now she was blushing, and Sans was staring right at it.

"Good to see you too," Frisk smiled. As much as she loved reuniting with the skelebros, she was… bone-tired, and needed to get some sleep. She yawned, rubbing at her eyes, taking a small step back. "I'm pretty tired," she said. "I spent a whole day chasing around the Endogeny, all the way to Waterfall," Frisk chuckled softly. "Alphys better buy me a cake for that one." She started to turn around, when she paused. A brief pain had struck her temple, and she tripped over the first step, landing on the second step, making her knee throb. She cried out, holding onto the step for a moment, eyes wide in shock. What just happened?

"Frisk!" Sans and Papyrus both called, rushing over. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just got a freaky pain in my head for a second and I tripped," Frisk smiled wobbily, rubbing her throbbing knee. She had managed to hit her kneecap right on the crack of the stairs.

"Here, want me me to carry you up?" Sans offered. The fact he was much smaller than her yet could still carry her was pretty amazing to her. Though, even if he couldn't, he could always lift her with his magic.

"Yes, please, I'm sorry, Sans," Frisk smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, kid." Sans winked and helped her up onto her feet-well, foot-and lifted her into the air with pulsing blue magic. Frisk smiled at the slightly tingly feeling, letting Sans carry her in this way up the stairs.

"Be careful, Frisk!" Papyrus called up at them.

"Don't worry, Pap, I'm just sleeping!" Frisk returned, but grateful for the concern. That was definitely one thing she remembered most vividly before her fall: nobody had cared about her. No wonder she wanted to disappear.

"Then sleep well, human!" Papyrus called.

He still called her that sometimes, but she let it slide. It had become their little nickname-game. "I will, skeleton!" Frisk called back, all smiles, as Sans opened the door to her room.

"Jeez, you two, I'm goin' deaf," Sans teased as he set her on the bed.

"Sorry, Sans," Frisk chuckled, laying down and reaching for the covers, but Sans paused her for a second.

"Hang on, lemme get 'em." Sans told her to sit back up, and Frisk did as she was told. Sans reached where her head had been, and gently fluffed up her pillow, then gently eased her back onto her back in a laying down position, reaching down and pulling the covers over her body, up to her neck, so just her face remained in view. Frisk smiled and couldn't help but blush slightly at the domestic action.

"Hey, that reminds me, uh… I got somethin' for you," Sans said, taking a small step back. "Wait there, don't you move or nothin'."

Frisk smiled. "I won't, promise."

"Alright," Sans winked and left, leaving her door open as she listened to the sound of his soft pink slippers shuffling away. Frisk closed her eyes for a minute, sighing, and letting herself relax. The pain in her feet was beginning to lessen the more she was off of them, which was good. She was so relaxed, however, she almost didn't hear Sans return.

"I'm back," Sans called as he entered the room. Frisk's eyes opened, and she looked at him. He was holding a pastel blueish purple blanket, a more soft version of the color of Sans' magic, that looked so incredibly soft to the touch. "We skeletons can't really feel the softness of things...we can only tell if something feels like sandpaper," Sans grinned a little. "My, uh… well, I found this, and it looked soft, and you said a long long time ago that you loved soft things," Sans shrugged. "So I figured that you could get more joy out'ta it than I ever could," Sans said, tucking it under her chin, so she could feel the softness. Frisk seemingly melted into the bed. It was true, she absolutely loved soft things. Her eyes lidded in relaxation and fatigue, but she had a sleepy smile on her face.

"Thank you Sans," Frisk said softly. "I really like it."

"Of course, kiddo." Sans smiled a little, and he looked like he wanted to do something with his hands, because he kept flexing his fingers, but he didn't do anything.

"On your way out, can you turn on my sound machine?" Frisk asked softly.

"Yeah," Sans nodded and smiled, heading towards the door, and flipping a switch on a machine that set at the foot of Frisk's bed. Since she had been little, the eerie silence of the Underground had scared her. She was used to living in the city at home, that was, before she ran off to find the fabled Mt. Ebott, and she was used to soft noises that lulled her to sleep. So, when Papyrus and Sans realized she wasn't sleeping, they asked Alphys about what the problem might be, and she told them about sound machines. Frisk couldn't sleep without one anymore. She liked the bird setting, the soft coo of birds chirping and singing, as if outside her window. She hated the city setting though. It reminded her too much of home.

"Thanks," Frisk mumbled sleepily. "G'night, Sans."

"Goodnight." Sans shut the door and she listened to his footsteps shuffling away from the door.

But that was when she heard it for the first time.

As Frisk lay there, with only the noises of her sound machine, she heard it, a whisper in the dark. A soft little laugh from a girl's voice. Frisk's eyes snapped open. She sat up, and her forehead was beaded with sweat. Had she been dreaming? Had she really fallen asleep that quickly? She looked around, gripping the new, soft, blue blanket she had been gifted. "Hello?" She whispered.

"Goodnight, Frisk."

And that was the last thing she heard before everything went black.


	3. Fallen Down

Toriel had been tending to her garden when she got the call:

Asgore Dreemurr had fallen down.

Toriel's breath hitched, and the phone clattered to the ground. Her entire body was frozen as she stared at seemingly nothing, her heart hammering inside her ears.

"Ma'am? Ms. Dreemurr? Are you quite alright?"

Toriel uttered no reply. She only stood there, staring. Asgore? Fallen down? But how? Who could have possibly bested the King-better yet, who would have wanted to? Everybody and their brothers loved him! Who would have bared hurt him? Toriel wondered where he was, what the last thing he saw was… but wait, fallen down. Fallen down didn't mean dead, it only meant in a state of comatose...right? She knew little about Dr. Alphys' experiments, but she thought she heard that much. So Asgore wasn't dead, and for some reason, the thought relieved her. Toriel finally snapped out of her daze, kneeling down and picking up the phone. "My apologies," she said shakily. "Where is… the King?"

"He is in his garden, as we speak, the finest medical personnel are tending to him and taking him to the Hospital."

"Alright," whispered Toriel.

"The only unusual thing, was that he was found in a pool of a sickly yellow vomit."

Toriel's heart froze. All at once, she began to have flashbacks. Two children holding out a freshly baked pie, and the next thing she knew, she was kneeling over Asgore's bed, sobbing as he coughed and vomited, and they had the nerve to just laugh it off-

Toriel shivered. "Buttercups," she whispered, "he must have consumed buttercups."

"He had, in large amounts. But why? Does he...usually do this?"

"No!" Toriel snapped, infuriated at the stupidity of the question. "He doesn't just do this and make himself deathly ill often!"

"Right, my apologies, Toriel," the voice quickly apologized. "I'm only trying to make sense of it all."

"Me, too," Toriel whispered.

"We're taking him to the Hospital now, if you'd like to come see him," the voice sounded a bit reassuring. "He said he'd like to see you."

"Did he," Toriel murmured. "Of course he did. I'll...be over. Eventually. Tell him that."

"Will do, Ms. Dreemurr." Click.

Toriel took a shuddering breath in, before her phone rang again. Toriel flinched, looking down at the caller ID. Sans. She picked up the phone, pressing it to her ear. "Sans?"

"Sup, Tori." Sans' voice chimed through the phone. "Y'alright? You sound a bit shaken."

"Asgore… has fallen down," Toriel whispered gravely.

There was a long, eerie silence. "Holy shit. Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure," Toriel whispered. "Was there a reason for calling, Sans?"

"Well, I was going to declare a pun-off, but this seems to be no laughing matter. Where's the big fuzzball now?" Sans stood, going to go tell Papyrus so they could go see him.

"He's in the Hospital," Toriel said.

"Are you gonna go see 'im? I know, like, its awkward, but…"

"I plan on it, yes, I was just about to leave," Toriel said.

"I see. I'll get Paps and Frisk, and we can go together, okay?" Sans said reassuringly.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Toriel offered weakly, shrugging on a jacket. "I'll meet you at the entrance to Snowdin then."

"Sure thing," Sans said. Click.

Toriel sighed. She began walking, and she only got about three steps out the door when her phone started ringing again.

She sighed, picking it up. When had she become so popular? "Sans, what is it n-"

"Tori, we got serious problems."

Toriel paused. Sans sounded frantic. "Sans?"

"Frisk's gone. The kid's gone!"


	4. Watch and Learn

Frisk wasn't sure exactly how it happened. She had been laying there, her sound machine was on, and then all of the sudden, she heard a soft giggle, and a voice, and she felt her limbs become stiff and heavy as if all the force in the world was being pressed down upon them. She couldn't move, and she could hardly breathe. She was screaming and struggling on the inside, but yet she didn't even twitch her real body, and the screams were merely whimpers.

As Frisk lay there, her eyes were frantically looking around, searching for answers. Was this sleep paralysis? She'd heard of that before happening to humans, perhaps that was what this was. It almost felt like Sans was using his magic to keep her in place. But Sans wasn't here.

And god, she had never wished more that he was.

She felt like she was fighting her body to stay awake. The darkness seemed to grow darker in the room, but it was just her eyelids shutting. She didn't have control over her body. Everything was happening on its own.

"Goodnight, Frisk."

The last two words she heard before she slipped completely out of her body.

What she was met with next, was incredible pain. It felt like someone was grabbing her skin, and ripping it away from her bones. It was indescribable. She opened her mouth and screamed, her eyes snapping open, only, she didn't see with her own eyes. She was about four feet above her body, staring down at herself. Her body was just laying there with its eyes closed, expression contorted in that of mild discomfort. "What? How?" She whispered, looking down at her hands. She balled them into fists, then let them relax again. But… she was… transparent?

"What's going on?" Frisk looked around frantically, scared out of her mind. And then…

Her body opened its eyes.

"Hey there, Frisk," her body sat up slowly, looking right at her. Almost looking right through her.

Frisk shivered. "What's going on?" she repeated the question.

"You want a simple answer?" It asked, sitting up, and Frisk winced as she heard the bones in her body snapping and cracking as if she hadn't moved in millions of years.

"I want an explanation," Frisk countered.

"Well, to put it in facts, you're being possessed, sweetheart," It grinned at her, standing and flexing its fingers. It snapped its head one way, neck popping and snapping, then the other way, repeating the process. Frisk flinched and cringed. Her body was not supposed to make those sounds.

"What're you doing in...me?" Frisk spluttered.

"Oh, this isn't you anymore," it replied. "Your body is now my vessel. I've waited almost a hundred years for this, I don't plan on returning it." The creature inhabiting Frisk's body slowly stood, her knees and joints popping.

"Your vessel…? Then who are you?" Frisk asked.

"Me? People call me Chara." It replied, tilting its head at her. "And I have business to attend to."

Both entities heard frantic shuffling down the hall. Sans. Frisk perked up and began rushing over to the door. Chara narrowed its eyes, before throwing open the window and jumping out. "Ta ta, Frisk!"

Frisk watched the door fly open. Sans was on the phone with someone. He looked...scared. Frisk paused, but only for a second. "Sans! Sans, please, you gotta help me, that isn't me! Someone-something-is inhabiting my body, I think I'm possessed! Please, you gotta-"

"Tori." Sans' voice sounded even more terrified now. "We got a serious problem."

"Sans!" Frisk said louder, moving to be right in front of him. She grabbed his hand and squeezed as hard as she could, but she couldn't feel him. She began to panic. "Sans, please!"

"Frisk's gone! The kid's gone!"

"No I'm not! I'm right here! You need to help me, please, I'm begging you!" Frisk felt tears forming in her eyes as she tightened her grip on...nothing.

Sans saw the open window and ran over to it, moving right through Frisk. Frisk's eyes widened. "He can't see me," she whispered to herself. "...I'm...I don't...exist anymore…"

"The window's open," Sans said into the phone. "But I can't see her anywhere!"

Frisk flew out of the window and flew off into the forest, where she had seen Chara go. Sure enough, it was wandering through the woods. Frisk flew beside it. "Can I at least ask a few questions?!"

"Sure, shoot," Chara said as it continued walking.

"Am I ever going to get my body back?"

"Once the sun rises. You'll wake up in your own body again, but with zero recollection of what you've witnessed, or what you did."

"What I did?" Frisk asked.

"Well, what I did. But I'm in your body. So technically…"

Frisk paled. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to the best I can." Chara replied, kneeling down by a log.

"Best you can at what?" Frisk asked.

Chara was silent for a long time, before it sat up, holding something in its hands. "Complete genocide." The knife glistened.

Frisk's eyes widened. "I won't let you do this!"

"Or what, ghosty?" Chara turned to her. "You've already been letting me do this for a long time, but now my powers are finally strong enough to take complete control."

"What do you mean?" Frisk asked.

"You know that nightmare you had? With Asgore?"

Frisk paused. She had this horrible nightmare a few nights ago, about herself going to Asgore's palace, and forcing him to eat buttercups until he choked and began to throw up, and eventually, died. She thought it was bizarre, and frightening. But… "Y-...you mean...that actually…? You- you made me…?!"

"Funny, huh? You had no idea." Chara winked. "Don't worry though, neither does he. Unless he sees you. I wiped his memories. But. If you go and see him, he will recognize you, and he will remember what happened that night. He will think it was you."

"No!" Frisk's eyes were wide. "Stop!"

"Are you kidding? I haven't had this much fun in years!" Chara's eyes gleamed, and Frisk hadn't noticed before that they were an unsettling shade of red. "We'll have to do something about these though," Chara pointed to its eyes. "You don't have red eyes, so someone will notice and know something's up. Fortunately, you've got long hair," Chara shook its head, until its bangs fell over its eyes. "All better. Nobody will know."

Frisk couldn't breathe, and was hyperventilating at the same time.

"Are you ready, Frisk, for something beautiful? A true show?" Chara asked, walking backwards until it came to a large bush.

"Please, don't do this," Frisk whispered.

Chara smiled, but it was a twisted, horrid smile, and yanked the bushes back. There was a small village, with scattered houses. "Watch and learn."

"No!" Frisk screamed as Chara rushed forward, knife glistening in the artificial moonlight, and began slicing left and right. Soon enough, dust began showering down around the town like it was snowing. It was a horrifying sight. Frisk stared, frozen in horror, unable to move. And if she had, what could she have done? She couldn't touch or interact with anything in this world.

Chara kicked a woman's feet out from under her and stabbed the knife through her chest as the woman cried out. Chara lunged up and whipped the knife behind it and cut a line from the bottom of the monster's stomach to its neck as he evaporated into dust. In a mere matter of minutes, Frisk had watched a fear-free, cheery, bustling little town full of life, turn into a darkened place of dusty horror.

Frisk dropped to her knees.

Chara cackled and grinned, dancing circles around Frisk and taunting her. "See? It's not hard! Wasn't that fun? What a great show! It's the only way to stay entertained these days!"

Frisk had no words, tears pricking the corners of her eyes and sinking into the snow. Frisk let out a small, terrified sob, like a little, vulnerable little girl.

Chara scoffed, grabbing Frisk by her hair-how could it touch her and nothing else?-and pulled her face up to stare at the mess Chara had created. "Don't you want to know how to do this?" Frisk managed the strength to shake her head weakly, but Chara didn't even seem to notice, or care, she suspected. "Don't worry," it continued. "I'm going to teach you."


	5. But Nobody Came

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Teach me?" Frisk whispered. Chara smiled a sinister smile, walking behind her and taking her wrists. Frisk couldn't pull away, it was like its touch trapped her and froze her in place. Frisk let out a quiet whimper as Chara pushed the dusty knife into her hand. Frisk stared at it in horror. "Please don't make me do this."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Remember what Sans said before? The more LOVE you gather, the easier it will be to distance yourself, and therefore the pain will ease, I promise. Come on, Frisk, I'm going to show you something wonderful." Chara made Frisk walk forward. Frisk slowly moved, her joints feeling as heavy and stiff as lead, but yet she couldn't resist./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't want to do this," Frisk pleaded in a desperate, scared whisper./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But I do." Chara countered, its voice smooth and silky and sultry. "Come on, Frisk. Don't be a deadweight."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Frisk felt her legs move a bit faster as she continued walking. She felt numb. This wasn't real. Surely this wasn't happening. But, then the numbness worried her-was she already distancing herself? No, no no no, she had to fight back! It took all of her effort, but her feet stopped dead in their tracks and she clenched her jaw. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Frisk." Chara's voice lowered sinisterly. "Walk."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, I won't do it!" Frisk cried, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. And then she gasped as she was shoved onto her knees, a searing pain on her back. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Frisk looked up with wide eyes, and Chara stood there above her. "There's something you need to learn." Chara snarled. It turned around and lifted its shirt. There were two large, handprint-shaped bruises on its back, right where Frisk felt the pain. Chara turned around again to look at her. "We are the same. This will be easy for you once you let me show you how...thrilling it can be," Chara's sultry, persuasive voice was back, and Frisk felt her body unwillingly standing up again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The same? No…" Frisk shook her head. "You don't have a heart, Chara!" Frisk screamed. "No soul! I do! I know I do!" Frisk gripped her sweater. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Something flashed across Chara's face, then, as she said that, but she couldn't catch what. Remorse? Pain? Devastation? She couldn't tell-she didn't care. "Let me go, please…" Frisk pleaded, letting out another quiet sob./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chara grabbed her and pulled her up, resuming the position, grabbing her wrists. He picked up the knife she had dropped and pushed it back into her hand. "You do as I say."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Frisk let out another broken, scared little sob and began to move forward. Chara forced her forward, through the dust filled village, and through the forest. They came to an even smaller village, but of the same basis. Some of the villagers even saw Chara, in Frisk's body, and called out to her and waved. "Frisk!" They cheered, smiling. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Frisk felt her heart breaking in half. "Chara, please…" She sobbed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chara smiled, forcing them both forward. Chara made Frisk walk right up to Monster Kid specifically. "Hey Frisk!" Monster Kid beamed, then saw the dusty knife. "Yo, what're you doing?" He asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Run," Frisk whispered through her sobs. "Please, run…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But Monster Kid couldn't hear her. "Are you ready?" Chara's voice asked, talking to Frisk./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No," Frisk whimpered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ready for what?" Monster Kid asked, beaming all the way./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chara then shoved Frisk's hand forward, and she screamed as the blade tore through Monster Kid's body. Monster Kid screamed out in shock and terror and pain as he began to evaporate into dust that blew away in the wind. Frisk screamed in horror, her whole body shaking violently, eyes wide. Chara whipped her body around and made her lunge forward, killing monster after monster until the whole village was but a barren, dusty wasteland./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Frisk was trembling and crying, and the knife clattered to the ground after Chara released her wrists and Frisk fell onto the ground on her side. Chara stood in front of her, looming over her, staring down at her. "Come now, Frisk. This is pathetic," Chara scoffed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Frisk didn't even hear it. She just lay there shaking, eyes squeezed shut so tightly as her mind cruelly replayed the event over and over again. Chara opened its mouth to say something else, but- "Frisk!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Frisk immediately jumped up. "Sans!" She ran towards him, sobbing and went to jump into his arms, but she had forgotten one thing as she phased right through him and tumbled to the ground./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He couldn't see her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chara turned, smiling. "Sans!" It played the part, just like she had, and ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sans hugged her tightly, and Frisk gasped and flinched as Sans rubbed her back, his bony fingers pressing into the bruises, however either Chara didn't feel it or was a very good actor. "Frisk, what are you doing here? Why is there...monster dust everywhere?" Sans looked over Frisk to make sure she wasn't injured./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A monster came in here and destroyed everyone, he pushed me!" Chara showed Sans the bruises on its back. Sans' eyes seemed to flicker blue for a second. "I watched them run away…" Chara whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We'll get'm, Frisk, I promise." Sans reassured, gently rubbing it's back again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't think you will." Chara looked right at Frisk as it spoke, and Frisk realized with horror that it was talking about itself. The monster was it. They wouldn't find it. How could they?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why do you say that?" Sans asked with concern./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Because I don't remember anything about what they looked like," Chara explained, again, truthful. Didn't it say that Frisk would have no memory of this?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's okay," Sans said. "Don't worry."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll try," Chara murmured. "Where were you off to, anyway?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Going to go see Asgore, um… something happened, and… apparently someone found him lying in the garden, throwing up buttercups." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What?" Chara feigned shock, glancing at Frisk again. Frisk went dead still. Oh my god, it was right./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Will you come with me to see him?" Sans asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I- I think I'd rather go home…" Chara said, rubbing its arms. "It's cold, and I'm scared, and I just want to lay down…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why did you leave in the first place?" Sans asked. "I thought you were sleeping, kiddo."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I heard… the screams of the monsters, and I thought… I could try to help…" Chara looked down at the floor./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sans sighed and hugged it close. "Your heart will be the death of you one day, kiddo. Come on, I'll take you back." He lifted it with his magic, only this time, he lifted her body in the air and into his arms. Chara seemed a little surprised. Sans was… warm, and his hoodie was soft, and comfortable. It settled for closing its eyes as it lay there and he walked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Frisk watched them go numbly. Sans had no idea. She slowly levitated off the ground herself and began floating behind them until they reached Snowdin again and went to the house. Sans carried Chara up to Frisk's room and lay her back down in the bed. "You were gone all night," Sans said. "The sun's rising."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh." Chara glanced a bit hurriedly at the window. It opened its mouth to say something, but Frisk gasped as she felt herself shoved back into her body. Frisk's eyes snapped fully open and she sat up, panting heavily. She grabbed onto Sans' hand, then gripped the blankets, and then felt the wall. She was here, she was okay. She was back in her body. She looked around the room until her eyes fell on Chara. Chara looked like what Frisk must have looked like./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Whoa, kiddo, are you okay?" Sans took hold of her wrist./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Frisk looked at him. Why could she still remember? She remembered so vividly carving the knife into those innocent monsters and watching them turn to dust in her hands. "...I'm...fine…" but she couldn't tell him anyway. What would he say if she told him she was forced to kill innocent monsters?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay," Sans said. He squeezed her hand that he was still holding, before leaving the room. Frisk felt the familiar butterflies in her chest as he left. Frisk stared at the blanket, before looking back up at Chara. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chara folded its arms. "I didn't have enough time to wipe your memory. But actually, its a bit better this way. This way, you remember everything… but you're forced into silence and tortured by your conscience."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Frisk hugged her knees and let out a small, quiet sob./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Cry all you want," Chara said, walking over to the bed slowly and kneeling before her. "Cry out for help, cry for someone, anyone- but watch nobody come to your aid."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Frisk whimpered, crying out quietly. She gripped her hair and stared at the door, willing someone to walk in and help her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But nobody came./span/p 


	6. Tori Visits Gorey

Toriel had gotten a call that Sans discovered Frisk wasn't in her room, and she took that as a sign that he had better things to attend to than accompanying her on her visit to Asgore. She knew very well that Sans cared for Frisk more than almost anyone she had ever seen (save for Papyrus). Toriel had been waiting by Snowdin for about a half hour now, but her anxiety got the best of her and she knew she had to walk.

The Hospital was a new building inside Alphys' lab, so she had to get to Hotland. She decided to walk the whole way instead of using the Riverperson though, because she wanted to see if Sans was back at home yet. She wouldn't request he walk with her, but she just wanted to see. As she approached the Skelebros house, she peeked inside the window and saw Sans sleeping on the couch. That was a good sign for her, so she continued walking through Waterfall and finally, to Hotland.

She walked into Alphys' lab and up the stairs, and down a new hallway into the Hospital. She was greeted by Undyne, who looked at her. "Toriel," she greeted, her voice a bit raspy. "We're glad you came. He's glad you came, too. He's been asking about you."

"Of course he has," Toriel murmured quietly. "Where is he?"

"Follow me," Undyne lead Toriel through some winding halls and into a large room. "He's in there. He said he wanted to be alone with you when you arrived."

Toriel nodded her head once, pushing back the curtain and stepping inside, then closing it again. Asgore lifted his head weakly, and a small smile spread across his face. "Tori… you came… I was beginning to wonder if you cared enough."

"Of course I would come and see you," Toriel said, walking slowly over to the bedside and kneeling beside him. "How do you feel?"

"A little better." Asgore offered.

"What happened?" Toriel asked. "Do you remember?"

"No, not really… I don't remember much at all. I just remember the horrible feeling of someone stuffing flower after flower and petal after petal down my throat until I was choking," Asgore shivered with the memory.

"Who would do something so horrible?" Toriel stared down at him. "Everybody loves you, Asgore, this doesn't make sense…"

"I don't remember," Asgore said. "All I remember is betrayal."

"Betrayal? Do you think it was someone we know, then…?" Toriel asked, eyes widening.

"I think it must have been, yes…" Asgore nodded his head.

"But who?"


End file.
